Time to Bloom!
by FDsecretart
Summary: Raf and Sulfus were finally allowed to marry each other without becoming humans, they've had their first child, Evie, half devil, half angel, but no happily ever after. On Evie's first birthday, Reina attacks, sending all eternals into oblivion, all except one. Can Evie rescue everyone, will someone get rid of Reina once and for all? Some ideas taken from Winx Club 1st movie.
1. A party & disaster!

**hey every1, this is my new fanfic, i took some ideas from winx club secret of the lost kingdom!**

**Time to Bloom!**

**Chapter !: A party & Disaster!**

Cries could be heard all around the room, not ones of pain but of a newborn baby. Sulfus flew into the room, where his angel was and his new baby girl."Raf..." Sulfus smiled when he saw his daughter, a hybrid, half angel, half devil. She had long, messy, raven hair, pale skin, amber eyes, red angel wings, red horns, she also had a little red tress, like her mother."Aaaw, she's beautiful!" whispered Sulfus, as Raf nodded."She looks just like you, so pretty." Raf replied, caressing her daughter's cheek.

"But just as beautiful as you, Raf." smiled Sulfus, he looked at his wife and took his daughter into his arms as Raf slightly blushed.

"She's going to be a wonderful devil, just like her father." Raf said, she was exhausted, but she was happy to be with Sulfus, finally happy, and now, now they had a daughter, which brought even more happiness."What have you named her, my angel?" Sulfus asked, as Raf blushed."Well, I thought...maybe you should name her, since she's going to be an evil devil, like you." Raf replied.

"You said 'evil?' I've got a name, how about...Evie?" suggested the raven haired devil.

"Yes, Evie! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Raf. Little baby Evie giggled and kicked her legs, as if she was saying 'I like it!'"Our beautiful Evie!"

**XXXXXX**

Months went by and little Evie was now 1 year old, more like 1 star old, and she had become a little troublemaker, knocking things over, flying away from her parents. Yes, flying! Evie could control her wings and fly, but she wasn't old enough to use her powers."Evie! Where are you?" said Sulfus, he flew all around the top floor of the Mystery house, the Mystery house now belonged to Raf and Sulfus, since Angelie,(Raf's mother), had passed it down to them. Light giggles could be heard from Evie downstairs, so Sulfus went down. Raf was too busy decorating the house and putting out food for a special event-Evie's first birthday!"Sulfus!" Raf called."What's Evie doing?"

"Umm...well, she's playing with her, umm...sponge balls?" lied Sulfus. Unlike his wife, an angel, Sulfus could lie as much as he could as he was a devil, his angel however, couldn't."Evie, come here now!" yelled Sulfus, he spotted his daughter flying near the front door. He snuck up on her and grabbed her, Evie struggled to get out of her father's grip, shouting,"Da dee!" Eventually, Evie managed to wriggle her way out and flew to her playroom."Phew!" whispered Sulfus.

_Ding! Dong!_

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang, Sulfus flew over and opened the door to let in the party guests. Many had come, including: Urie, Miki, Sweet, Gas, Cabiria and Kabale. The teachers had also come."So, Sulfus is a daddy now!" teased Kabale, hitting the back of Sulfus' left shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." Sulfus smiled, it had been ages since he had last spent time with his devil friends, the same was for Raf.

"Hey, Sulfus! Here's a gift for he baby, not for you!" Sweet said, walking in. She handed Sulfus a small box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper, decorated with red flowers."Thanks, and what a horrible colour for wrapping paper, you know, she's a devil!" replied Sulfus.

"Whatever! So where is she?" asked Sweet, as Sulfus pointed in the direction of the playroom.

"So, Sulfus still has the devil's rude touch!" Cabiria replied.

"Always!" replied Sulfus.

"Yeah, but when do devils say 'thanks?'" asked Kabale.

"Since this devil fell head over heels for an angel." The devils laughed, until the professors came in.

"I hope you don't mess this up, Sulfus. The high and low Spheres have made an exception just this once, for you and Raf to marry and have children." Temptell said, Sulfus nodded, as his teacher went to get some grub. He knew that if something went seriously wrong between him and Raf, they would be separated and their child would be either taken away or put down, he certainly didn't want that after all he and his beloved fought for.

**XXXXXX**

You would expect Raf and Sulfus to have a happily ever after, but that was not what happened...

Evie had received lots of amazing presents, Sweet gave her a purple dress, Kabale gave her a remote control toy bat, Gas of course gave her some food, a packet of jelly beans and milk balls to be precise. But the most amazing gift was from her parents, Raf and Sulfus, who gave her a golden necklace with a small, Firestone in the middle..."It'll protect her, no matter what, from doom, danger and despair..." said Raf, putting it around her daughter's neck.

"It'll keep her safe, help her to be tough even if we're not there. She'll grow up strong, just like us, be the worst in the class..." Sulfus replied, smiling at his radiant Evie."Aaw, that scene was so cute!" gushed Urie, she walked into the room and her hugged her best friend, Raf, Sulfus laughed. Suddenly, screams could be heard, destruction could also be heard."What the-" exclaimed Urie, as the ceiling began to crumble. Sulfus stood up, carrying his daughter and holding Raf's hand."Wall Fly!" yelled Miki, she flew in and held up the crumbling ceiling."What's going on?" asked Raf.

"It's Reina! She's back and is attacking! Now, all of you, get outside!" Miki replied.

"How did she-" began Raf, but she was pulled away by her husband.

**XXXXXX**

Outside Reina hovered above the lavish mansion, holding the black sphere."Reina!" yelled Raf."What are you doing!"

"Oh, look! Little Raf and Sulfus!" smiled Reina."Oh, what else do we have here? I see that Raf and Sulfus have married and had a baby!"

"So WHAT! I thought Raf got rid of you!" yelled Sulfus.

"Well she did, but not for long though!" laughed the evil woman.

"Fire Fly!" yelled Sulfus, still holding his precious daughter.

"Inflame!"

"Burger Fly!"

"Sound Fly!"

The attacks were thrown at Reina, but she avoided them, by dodging and bouncing them back."Is that all you can do?" laughed Reina.

"Wild Fly!" Cabiria cried.

"Flower Fly!"

"Ice Fly!"

But still nothing affected Reina."Enough playing around!" snapped Reina, she pointed the black sphere at the eternals, sending bolts of extreme pain. Raf and Sulfus managed to dodge it, but it wasn't the same for others. The only reason why Raf and Sulfus weren't harmed were because Raf had used her 'rock fly' and protected herself, Sulfus and her daughter."That's enough, Reina!" roared Raf.

"Well, yes you're right! I came here for revenge, not to play around!" And with that, every eternal was surrounded by a big, thick cloud of darkness."Sulfus!" screamed Raf, choking.

"Raf!" yelled Sulfus, reaching for his beloved's hand, still holding on tight to his daughter. Little Evie was terrified, screaming and crying.

Suddenly, everyone vanished, Reina had sent them all to oblivion, a prison, everybody except one. One eternal remained, thanks to the help of her necklace her parents had given to her-yes, Evie was protected by the necklace. She was lying in front of her house, her obliterated house, on the grass, in her human form, as well as crying, petrified. She was all alone, until...until one person, a human, picked her up...

"Hey little one, where are your parents?" As soon as the stranger picked her up, instantly, Evie stopped crying, but instead giggled. The female looked over at the demolished house and sighed."Your parents, they probably died if they lived in that house..."

_Take care of her, treat her as your own daughter. She needs your help..._

Said a voice, the lady was astonished, but she took Evie home with her...

**TBC...**

**Hey evry1, i hope u like the beginning of this fanfic, i used the idea of the lady picking evie up and the voice from Winx, in the 4kids version, daphne told mike to take Bloom home and the fire vanished. plz leave a review.**


	2. Unfolding Truths!

**Chapter 2: Unfolding Truths!**

Reina strolled around the dimension she had created for her prisoners, it was hidden and only she could access it, and every minute it shrank, crushing her prisoners one by one. The eternals were secured in rock, frozen, with no life. As she passed Raf and Sulfus, she stopped and examined them, making sure that Evie was frozen next to them. She gasped when she didn't see her."Where is SHE!?" Reina yelled with anger._ I should have know it before! Her parents probably put a protection spell on her as soon as she was born!_ Reina huffed, but she didn't know the true reason why Evie was protected. She closed her eyes and waved the black sphere in the air, letting out red and blue sparkles of magic."When that hybrid turn fifteen, whatever is protecting her will vanish!" Reina sneered.

Even though Raf and Sulfus were in rock, they could still hear, but they had no sight._ Evie! No, no, NO! Evie is the one who's going to save us, she can't be captured!_ Thought Raf, she knew Sulfus was thinking the same thing.

"HA, HA, HA!" cackled Reina, she knew that her spell would work, she was powerful...

**XXXXXX**

Many years had past since the disaster, and Evie was now 15 years old, it was her fifteenth birthday. Evie had long, raven hair, a red tress, and dark blue streaks of highlights on the bottom layers of her hair. Evie was in her room, looking in the mirror."Hmm, what's this? I don't know who gave it to me." muttered Evie, touching the golden necklace. As soon as she did, the firestone flashed red. She gasped, falling to the floor."Muuum!" yelled Evie, she headed down the stairs to see her 'mother', her name was Vivian, she had curly brown hair and green eyes."Yes, sweetie?" replied Vivian, she was icing cupcakes for Evie's party.

"I've had this necklace for a long time, but I don't know who gave it to me." explained Evie, she was about to snatch a cupcake, but Vivian slapped her hand. Vivian sighed, the time had come to tell Evie that she was adopted. She took Evie's hand and sat down at the table."What...are you doing?" asked Evie.

"I have something to tell you...the truth about...yourself." admitted Vivian, she sighed once again.

"What? What do you mean,'the truth about myself?'" asked Evie."Mum..."

"Listen, darling, I'm not your mother..." replied Vivian quietly.

"WHAT?! Is this a prank or something, are there any hidden cameras?" replied Evie, looking around the kitchen.

"No, that necklace, is from your birth parents! Your house was destroyed, I think your parents died. I found you crying on the lawn, then I heard a voice, it told me to call you 'Evie' and take you home with me..." replied Vivian, Evie was shocked, tears ran down her pale cheeks."How...come you didn't tell...m-me this...before?" whimpered Evie, wiping her tears.

"I couldn't, the truth would've been too hard for you, I'm sorry." Vivian replied.

"But STILL! My parents, my REAL parents, they might have not died, what if they survived and were looking for their daughter, who was adopted and SHE did not know, huh?" cried Evie, her beautiful amber eyes were full of crystal-like tears."How could you not tell me, how could YOU!" Evie ran out of the house, crying her eyes out.

**XXXXXX**

Evie walked in the streets, towards the destroyed mansion, no one had bothered to remove the rubble or rebuild the house. Evie looked at the unkempt lawn, colourful streamers were seen here and there, not full ones, but bits of them. Evie walked passed some bits of rubble, looking at mouldy food."It was probably my first birthday...but how was my house destroyed?" Tears began to run down her cheeks. She sat down on the ground, crying. She looked at the little children running on the pavements, full of joy and happiness. She then looked up and was amazed, she saw people flying above them...and...they had...wings! _Angels and devils... _They followed the children wherever they went. She got up and walked...walked to the centre of the rubble and ash, not caring if she got scratched by the sharp pieces."What or who destroyed this house, who destroyed my parents!" mumbled Evie, a single tear began to fall and landed on the firestone, around her neck...

"I did, little devil!" cackled a voice above Evie. Evie looked up, it was Reina, but she didn't know her.

"W-who are you...?" stammered Evie, walking backwards.

"Me? I'm the one who destroyed your parents and now I'm her for you!" Reina landed metres away from the petrified girl.

"Why didn't you...kidnap me with...my..parents?" asked Evie.

"Because, your parents did something, preventing me to harm you, and now that you're fifteen, I can destroy you!" yelled Reina, she shot an attack through the black sphere, towards Evie. But Evie jumped backwards, sliding on the grass and jumping on the huge pieces of rubble."Wow, how did I-" Evie was cut off when Reina used her weapon again, sending bolts of pain."Rock Fly!" Evie suddenly yelled, she was protected by a huge shell. _How did I...WHAT'S happening to me!?_

Reina laughed."You have got your mothers protection power, but you don't know how to transform!"

"What? Transform...into what?" breathed Evie, letting down the shield.

"You, Evie, are a hybrid, half angel and half devil, not a human, like you thought." explained Reina, holding up the black sphere. With that, a small blue squirrel flew out of the firestone, it flew around Evie, letting out golden sparkles. Evie flashed in different colours...

Evie found herself with red horns on her head, red angel wings, a red tress, blue and red highlights on the bottom layer of her hair, a black sleeveless jacket, a red shortsleeve top, a blue armband on her left arm, a navy blue ruffle skirt and knee-high, chunky black boots. She also had one finger-less, black glove on her left hand."What the devil..." Evie quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realised what she just said."Whaaaaat! How did your mascot survive!" Reina was furious, she used the black sphere against Evie.

"Jet Fly!" Evie didn't know what she was saying, but she flew at top speed towards Reina, bringing her upwards and throwing her downwards, from high up in the sky."Aaaaargh!" roared Reina, falling on the ground. She stood up, but before she could attack once again, Evie found herself saying,"Shard Fly!" Pieces of glass and iron flew towards Reina, hitting her, directly. Reina screamed in pain, then she disappeared, needing time to rest.

Evie panted, heavily, amazed at what just happened. She looked at herself, as the squirrel flew around Evie, again, turning her back into her human form."What just happened?" asked Evie, the squirrel began to buzz, and Evie found herself understanding it.

"Hello, Evie, I'm your mascot, I can turn you into your human or diabolic form." It said.

"My diabolic form? What's your name?" Evie asked.

"I don't have one, you have to name me." The blue squirrel replied.

"You don't have one, okay...how about...'Ralfus?'" suggested Evie.

"Ralfus, I like it, that's a mix between your parent's name, Raf and Sulfus." Ralfus replied.

"My parents? What is it about me about being a hybrid?" asked Evie.

"Your mother, Raf, was an angel, your father, Sulfus, was a devil, they married and had you, sorry, Evie, that's all I know." Ralfus explained."Really?" stammered Evie, her eyes began to tear up.

"But..."

"But what?" asked Evie.

"There's a school...for angels and devils, where they train, the Golden School!" explained Ralfus.

"That's where I go to school!" exclaimed Evie."We should go explore, part of the school is not in use, maybe the angels and devils are there." Ralfus flew into Evie's necklace, as Evie walked away from her first home.

**XXXXXX**

Evie walked along the rubble, when her head began hurting, she began seeing flashes...

_"You name her, Sulfus, since she's going to be an evil devil like you!" said Raf._

_"You said,'Evil?' How about...er...'Evie!'" suggested Sulfus, looking at his daughter._

_"Evie, our beautiful Evie!" Raf replied..._

**XXXXXX**

Evie held her head, letting our slight screams of pain."My...parents...I saw them!" whispered Evie, she wiped the tears that fell from her amber eyes. She saw her parents, she noticed that she looked very much like her father._ Oh...my...gosh...!_

Evie walked over to the Golden School, this time, she felt like a stranger, she had to find out who she truly was, and defeat Reina, once and for all...

**TBC...**

**hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know the flashback wasnt quite the same as the last chapter, but atleast the main things happened. so please take part in my poll and...LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	3. My Parents

**hey everyone i wrote this yesterday but my computer crashed before i could submit it, i wrote this 3 times but the same thing happened! I hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: My Parents...**

Evie felt like a stranger, walking along the familiar streets, seeing the same faces, the places, but she felt like a whole new person, like a stranger, entering a new city, town or country. But why wouldn't she feel like that? She had just found out the truth about herself, from her enemy, the one who had kidnapped her parents and wanted her. Evie walked, looking upwards, seeing more of them-angels and devils, looking over their human. She was an eternal, but not one race, but two, a hybrid, half angel, half devil.

The young hybrid walked past a pole, a particular pole, and as she did, she fell to her knees, holding her head. She let out screams of pains, as she saw flashes, a flashback...

_A blonde angel was seen falling from the sky, she landed in the middle of the streets, to see a truck driving towards her. Scared, the angel shouted, but to her amazement, the truck just went straight through her. The blonde then looked around, hearing a laugh, there, leaning against a pole was a raven haired devil."Look at your face! Until you complete your transformation, you are...transparent!" he said._

_The angel flew towards him,"Thanks for the update, I'm Raf, who are you?" she asked._

_"My name is Sulfus, surely you must have heard about me!" replied the devil, extending out his hand._

**XXXXXX**

Evie opened her amber eyes, glaring at the pole, where her father had met her mother. She looked at the pole and she saw her father standing there, leaning against the pole, when he was about 16, but that image faded away. Evie blinked a few times, knelt on the floor, as Ralfus flew out of the golden necklace."Are you okay?" It nattered.

Evie nodded,"I-I'm fine, Ralfus, I just saw a flashback..." Ralfus flew back into it's 'home', as Evie slowly stood up. Even though no one payed attention to Evie, a blonde angel had just seen what had happened. She had curly, blonde hair, coming over her right shoulder, a sea blue top, exposing her shoulders, red leggings, light pink platform sandals, with 4 straps, with a heart on the front, she had a turquoise halo and wings. She flew off, to tell her teacher what had happened...

**XXXXXX **

Evie walked up the steps of the Golden school, the school she use to know so much, but now it felt empty. She was about to go in, but a man stopped her, he was like a security guard."No students at school on weekends!" he yelled.

"But sir, I need to go in!" Evie replied.

"No! Unless you have weekend detention!" the man replied, pushing Evie down the steps."Do you?"

"Well no, but I had detention yesterday, does that count?" asked Evie, going back up the stairs, only to be forced down the steps.

"No, no, NO! No students allowed! Come back on Monday!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Evie yelled, walking down the steps._ But there is another way you don't know about!_

Evie walked behind the school, just behind some bins."Ralfus, can you please come out?" Evie whispered, as Ralfus flew out."Can you turn me back into my diabolic form?" With that, Ralfus flew around Evie, she flashed blue and red, before she found herself in her diabolic form. Evie tried to fly upwards, but because she hadn't used her powers for 14 years, she ended up falling on the ground."Come on Evie, when you were young, you use to fly freely! So fly freely, feel free!" encouraged Ralfus, as Evie nodded. _Feel free..._

The hybrid closed her eyes and flew upwards, but once again fell downwards. She groaned,"I'll walk!" She walked up the steps of the Golden School, where the man was, she stuck her tongue out at him, as she walked through the walls. But Evie had never went through walls before, so when it gave her jiggles when she arrived on the other side. As expected, no students were at school, but Evie didn't know where to find the teachers. She closed her eyes,"Find Fly!" She put out her hands and red arrows, surrounded by a blue light, sprang out, leading her away to to the teachers.

**XXXXXX**

Five minutes later, Evie walked along a corridor, where other angels and devil were, they stared and whispered, as she walked past."Who is she?" asked a devil with long purple hair.

"I don't know." replied a red headed devil.

"I've never seen her before, have you?" asked a blue angel.

"Is she an angel or devil?" asked a green eternal.

"She is...well I've never seen her before!" muttered a fat devil.

Suddenly, a devil walked up to Evie and pushed her to the floor."What the devil are you doing!" yelled Evie.

"Who are you?!" sneered the devil.

"What are you? A cloud head?" said another.

"For your information, I'm a hybrid!" Evie retorted.

"So your father or mother was an angel?" replied the first devil."Eeew, a devil going mushy for an angel!"

Evie didn't like the devils talking like that about her parents."So what! I'm a hybrid, DEAL with it!"

"Oh, trying to get hard, are we?" yelled a devil."Well, wanna fight to prove it?"

"You're ON!" yelled Evie, she felt like giving those two nincompoops, a gift-PAYBACK!

The other angels and devils stayed clear of the battle and watched, eagerly."Flame Fly" yelled the devil.

"Rock Fly!" Evie was protected by a shell."Shard Fly!" Bits of iron spikes and glass, were sent at the devils, the fell against the floor, hurt badly."You're gonna pay for that!" yelled a devil.

"No, I thought you are!" yelled Evie.

"Shadow Fly!" The devil turned into a shadow, and suddenly appeared in front of Evie, pushing her downwards."Time to finish you off!"

"No, it's not time!" replied Evie, she kicked the devil backwards."Jet fly!" She flew towards both devils, shouting,"Enlarge Fly." She began to grow, she picked the two devils up, and threw them downwards. Evie turned back to her normal size."Wow, she's...tough!" panted the devil. Evie felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, panting. A devil stood there, he had fiery red and orange hair, dark blue eyes, and indigo horns and wings."Hey, I'm Vince!" he said. Evie gazed into his eyes, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm...Evie, nice to meet you." she replied.

"Horrible to meet you too." replied Vince, at first Evie was confused at what he had said, but she understood."I think you are here to talk to the teachers, right?" Evie nodded, following Vince.

**XXXXXX**

Evie walked into a huge room, where and Angel and Devil teacher stood, and a young angel, the angel that had seen Evie on the streets."Hello Evie." said the angel teacher."I am Rachel, and this is-"

"I am Dillow, we are the Golden school teachers." the devil teacher replied.

"Yes, and Lauren here, saw you in the streets, I think, seeing a flashback." Rachel replied.

"How did you know about the flashback?" Evie asked, as Vince stood next to her.

"You are the daughter of the Great Raf and Sulfus, so you will see a flashback of how they met, which was near the place Lauren saw you." Dillow explained.

"My parents, did you know them?" Evie asked.

"Whoa, you're the daughter of Sulfus the great, that's well wicked!" exclaimed Vince, Rachel hushed him. Evie giggled.

"Evie, do you know your parents' past?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't. All I know is that my mother was an angel, my father was a devil, and they fell in love, although their love was forbidden." Evie replied, shaking her head."You're correct, we will tell you their story, a short summary-" but Dillow was cut off.

"Who is that strange women, who fought with me, earlier today?" asked Evie.

"What women?" asked Vince.

**XXXXXX**

Reina was in her hideout, resting."What amazing...strong power she has, she has gotten it from her parents." Reina said, watching the battle she had had with Evie. She was watching the part when Evie jumped back, onto to the huge pieces of rubble, something golden, around Evie's neck, shimmered."A necklace?" gasped Reina. She played the whole battle all over again, and noticed that in both diabolic and human form, Evie had the golden necklace."What is this?!" yelled Reina. She played the battle she had with Raf and Sulfus, she also noticed the necklace around baby Evie's neck. _Now I know what has been protecting her for all these years, that damn necklace! _ Reina was fuming."Well, she won't live any longer..."

**XXXXXX**

Evie had now finished telling the teachers about the women who had attacked her."Reina, Reina is the one who wants to kidnap you!" Rachel exclaimed."Reina? Who the devil is she?" replied Evie, covering her mouth, when she realised she had said 'devil', again.

"Don't worry, it's natural for all eternals to say that." replied Dillow.

"But before you can know more, Evie, you have to know the story of your parents, we nowadays have less information." Rachel replied.

"Reina, was formally an angel, but she was locked away in Limbo, with your grandfather, a human. You see, your mother was born human. Your parents were the key to escape, they were chosen to commit a sacrilege, the strange and forbidden kiss of an angel and devil. Your parents were already in love, but after releasing Reina, unknowingly, the later on sent her back to her prison. But somehow, she escaped, she returned on your first birthday, and sent all the eternals at your party to a secret, hidden, dimension." Dillow explained.

"That's horrible!" replied Evie.

"Now, bring out your mascot!" Lauren instructed.

"Ralfus, come on out!" Evie replied. Ralfus flew out and Rachel clicked her fingers, Ralfus flashed gold, as it projected scenes into Evie's mind."You will now see your parents story!" Rachel replied. Evie's eyes were opened wide, her eyes turned white...

_She saw her parents, young, her father chasing her mother around the school. As Sulfus chased Raf, Raf fell down the stairs, but continued running. Sulfus caught Raf and cornered her..._

_Evie saw her parents in a labyrinth, holding hands. They were running away from a Minotaur. Sulfus and Raf sat down, close to each other..._

_Raf and Sulfus were in a cave, Raf was caught in a giant octopus' tentacle, whilst Sulfus was trying to free her, but he got caught too. _

_Evie next saw Raf and Sulfus in an ancient place, where they were sitting down, Raf in Sulfus' arms..._

_Raf, Sulfus and their friends, ran throughout the market in Istanbul, Sulfus was holding Raf's hand as he helped her..._

_And so on, and so on..._

**XXXXXX**

Evie's eyes went back to normal, she blinked a few times, before tears fell from her eyes,"My parents..."

**TBC...**

**Hey guys, this took me ages to write, but I hope u enjoyed it, please leave a review, it will make my day!**


	4. A Party Crashed!

**its been a while since i updated any of my fanfictions, I've been busy...well here's a new chapter, enjoy! oh yeah, for those who don't know, I've changed Ralfus from a humming bird to a squirrel!**

**Chapter 4: A Party Crashed!**

Evie sighed, she looked up, she had just seen visions of her parents, more like her parents past..."Oh..." sighed Evie, Vince looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked, Evie nodded, not sure.

"I-I think, I'm not sure, my head hurts!" Evie replied, everyone looked at her.

"Well, you did see lots of visions in a short while." Lauren explained, she put a hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Well, what did you see?" Dillow asked, folding his arms.

"My parents." Evie replied.

"That's it? What visions did you see?" He asked, he turned to Rachel and winked.

"I saw them-" Evie was cut off by Vince.

"Why did you wink?" Vince asked.

"Wink? When did I wink?" Dillow asked.

"Don't play me like I'm stupid, I know you winked, why?!" Vince asked.

"Vince, why is that even important?" Evie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling..." Vince replied, Vince was right, the two teachers weren't being honest, they hid a secret!

"Evie, darling, what did you see?" Rachel asked, smiling awfully too much at Evie.

"What did I see? Well, I saw a staircase, a door, some shoppers, hair, a mouth, a nose-" Evie replied.

"Seriously? What did you see?" Rachel and Dillow replied.

"I need to go home right now, you see, it's my birthday and I have a party to attend!" Evie replied, winking at Vince.

"Why did you wink?" asked Dillow.

"Wink? Who, me? Why would I wink?" asked Evie, playing innocent.

Dillow huffed,"You must be tired, go home, but come back tomorrow, understand?"

Evie nodded, with that she turned around and walked away, Lauren and Vince followed.

**XXXXXX **

"Why did you act like that? It's disrespect to talk to the teachers like that!" Lauren scolded.

"Well, I didn't want to give any information to them, because I feel like they are hiding something!" Evie replied.

"I always did, I hate the teachers!" Vince groaned.

"So are you going home?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I've got a party-" Evie replied.

"We're coming right?! Well, she's an angel, you wouldn't want her!" Vince sneered.

"Vince, it's rude to invite yourself to someone else's party!" Lauren yelled, Evie laughed.

"No, it's okay, come if you like, it would be nice!" Evie replied, she looked at Vince, who looked at her, both smiled.

"Say thanks Vince!" yelled Lauren, fed up with Vince's manners.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Vince,"You're not the boss of me!"

Suddenly, Lauren let out a shriek, one of delight."What are we going to wear?"

"Leaves!" replied Evie, looking at Vince, who immediately understood that Evie was playing a joke.

"Really? That's horrible!" Lauren replied, the other two laughed.

"Yeah, we're going as trees, with apples glued to out hair!" snickered Vince.

"Trees? I've never heard of trees as a dress code!" Lauren replied, confused.

"Ha Ha, .GOSH! You're so gullible!" laughed Vince,"How can you not know that we're messing with you?!"

"Well it's not funny!" Lauren replied.

The trio had reached outside and were ready to transform into their human forms.

"Pinchy, activate metamorphosis!" said Lauren, a small orange crab came out,"to guard and protect!"

"Poison! Activate metamorphosis!" said Vince, a scorpion came crawling down his left arm,"To curse and confuse!"

"Eeeew, both of you have mascots that pinch!" whined Evie. Lauren was wearing a light pink top, she wore a flower printed green skirt with pastel pink flats. Vince wore a black, sleeveless top, with a white skull in the middle, two red wristbands with spikes, blue worn out jeans and black shoes."Come on, Evie, transform!" Lauren smiled.

"Yeah, but don't wear something as baby-like as her!" Vince replied.

"Hey!" yelled Lauren.

"Okay, Ralfus, activate...metamorphosis?" babbled Evie. She found herself wearing what she was wearing earlier in the day: a short purple top, with a white skull printed on, a red top underneath, it had white stripes going downwards, black skinny jeans, dark blue leg warmers and red boots. Her hair was tied into a pony tail."Wow!" exclaimed Vince.

"Both of you dress like devils!" replied Lauren.

"I'm a devil, DUH!" huffed Vince.

"Yeah okay, but why Evie?" Lauren asked.

"It's my style!" replied Evie."And why do you want to know?"

**XXXXXX**

**"**Sherry, Zeffron, can you hear me?" asked Reina.

"Yes, loud and clear, my mistress, Reina." Sherry replied.

"Do you have information on the girl?" demanded Reina.

"No, she refused to tell us what she saw-" Zeffron was cut off.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HER PARENTS PAST, BUT I NEED THAT GIRL!" Reina yelled, furious.

"W-well, we do have something of hers..." Zeffron muttered.

"What? It better not be something useless!" yelled Reina.

"Well, we don't think so..." muttered Sherry, she showed Reina a golden necklace, it had a red stone.

"A necklace? I don't care-...Wait! Is it THAT necklace? Her parents gave that to her, it protected her all these years! We can go capture her!" cackled Reina, she took the necklace into her hands and held it up."Both of you, go!"

Sherry and Zeffron nodded and disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

"We can't stay long!" Evie began.

"What? Why?" asked Vince, popping a cupcake into his mouth.

"I need to find out more about my parents, my true self!" Evie replied.

"Not without us! We're now your new friends!" Lauren smiled.

"Suppose so..." said Vince, he took a handful of cookies, but Lauren smack Vince's hand, causing them to fall."Hey, what made you a devil to do that!"

"You PIG, stop eating all the food!" Lauren scolded.

"It doesn't matter, most of the food is in the living room, we're in the kitchen so he can eat all the food he wants in here." Evie replied.

"Pfft, at least SOMEONE'S kind, unlike a certain angel!" Vince replied.

"Enough, let's go to my room!" Evie suggested.

"Okay..." Vince replied, biting another muffin.

"Lauren? Where are you?" asked Evie, not seeing Lauren."Where is she?!"

"Over in the living room, partying!" Vince replied."I'm going to party, lets see how angel parties are!"

"Hey, I'm not an angel, but a hybrid!" replied Evie, but when she faced Vince's direction, he wasn't there, he had run off to join in the fun.

"Huuuuh! Well, it is my party, I don't know why I can't have fun!" smiled Evie, she ran off into the party room.

**XXXXXX**

The room was full, many people had come, including Evie's friends: Shailene, Katie, Madison, Gray, Romeo, Ryan, Amy and more...

"Hey Evie!" called Shailene, she was Evie's best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Evie replied.

"I got you a gift, here, I hope you like it!" Shailene beamed, she handed Evie a box with silver gift wrap.

"Shailene, you shouldn't have, but thank you!" Evie replied, she tore away the wrapping paper, there was a red box, Evie opened it and gasped."Shailene, it's...wow! Thanks!" Shailene had given Evie perfume, it had 'Evie' written in purple on the front and 'A best friend' was written in white along the bottom."How did you pay for it?" Evie asked.

"That, my friend, doesn't matter, but smell it, its cent is unique!" replied Shailene.

The party went on, everyone had fun, and forty-five minutes later, Evie called Vince and Lauren."What's up, this party is amazing!" Vince smiled.

"Yeah, I really like your friends, but some are...well...dark? Gothic kinda?" replied Lauren.

"Okay, I'm glad you had fun, but..." Evie couldn't say the words.

"But what?" asked Vince.

"My necklace, it's gone!" exclaimed Evie.

"So, it's just a necklace!" replied Vince,"Just how important is it?"

"Just a necklace? My parents gave it to me, and it contains magic power, some of their essence!" Evie replied.

"Magic power? That magic is powerful if your real parents gave it to you, if it falls into the wrong hands, god knows what's going to happen!" cried Lauren."Quit being so dramatic! It's probably somewhere in the house!" Vince replied."Let's look in your room, you probably left it there!"

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

"No, but it might be there!" Vince replied.

**XXXXXX**

15 minutes later, Evie's bedroom was trashed, clothes were on the floor, books and pens were everywhere. Evie was searching under her bed, Lauren was searching in drawers and cupboards and Vince was looking everywhere else. Her desk was upside down, her bed was messed up,"Where is that necklace?!" exclaimed Evie.

"Keep looking!" encouraged Lauren, throwing Evie's T-shirts on the floor.

"Keep looking? Seriously, why would Evie's necklace be that lost?" asked Vince, shaking Evie's school bag, pens, books and others fell out.

"You're the one who said to look in here, Vince!" replied Evie, coming out from under the bed.

"Let's look in the living room, maybe it fell off there!" Lauren suggested.

"Maybe..." Evie sighed, the three ran out of the room, leaving the huge mess behind.

**XXXXXX**

As the two girls walked down the stairs, Vince ran down, heading for the kitchen."Vince!" yelled Lauren, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah what?" asked Vince, he was drinking a glass of water.

Lauren breathed out,"Nothing, I thought you were stuffing your face!"

"Me? I'm not a fatty!" Vince replied, Evie giggled.

"Are you lot going to fight with each other all the time?" asked Evie.

"Well Evie, our fighting has nothing to do with you, I'm kind to you because I'm an angel and your half angel-" Lauren explained.

"-And I'm a devil, I'm horrible to you because you are half devil." Vince explained.

"Horrible? You're not horrible to me?!" exclaimed Evie.

Lauren and Vince laughed,"'Horrible', is what we devils say for 'nice.'"

"Okay." Evie replied.

"Evie? Who are they?" Said a voice, Evie turned around to see Vivian.

"Friends?" muttered Evie.

"Friends? Okay, then where are you going?" Vivian asked.

"School?" replied Evie.

"School? It's the weekends, and why?" Vivian asked, Evie didn't know how to reply.

Vince stepped in, he put an arm around Evie's shoulder and showed the 'peace' sign with his two fingers,"It's a project, it's important and we need to work on it." He looked at Evie and smiled, really fake.

"Y..Yeah we are, it's about family, we're suppose to make a family tree on...umm..." smiled Evie, she looked at Vince, then at Lauren.

"A family tree on...Rodger Edley!" Lauren lied.

"Rodger Edley? I've never heard of him." Vivian replied, with a suspicious look.

"He's umm...Rodger Edley? He's a famous Goth?" replied Evie, putting on a fake smile."Right Lauren?"

Lauren nodded slowly,"I guess?"

"Well okay, I'm going out shopping, Evie, look after the house, make sure some one stays here to watch over the party!" Vivian instructed.

"Okay, you can go now, everything will be fine!" replied Evie.

**XXXXXX**

It had been 10 minutes after Vivian left and a loud bang was heard."What was that?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know!" Evie replied, she had a worried look on her face.

"Lauren, Evie, come over here!" Vince called from the corridor, the two girls ran out to see Vince and...Reina! She had destroyed the door and all the party guests started to run out."You're REINA!" gasped Evie.

"Good girl Evie, you've figured it out!" cackled Reina.

"What are you doing here!" Vince yelled, stepping in front of Evie.

"Get out!" Lauren yelled.

"Outside kids, and I've got something!" Reina smiled, she held up a golden chain...

"My necklace!" cried Evie.

"Come outside, fight and get it!" Reina challenged.

"You're on!" Vince and Lauren yelled. The trio ran out of the house...

**TBC...**

**please leave a review! **


End file.
